


just trying to play it cool

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: ml drabbles [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pining, Pining Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, lukagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: marichat fun with bonus lukagami
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ml drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	just trying to play it cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_popcorn_kernel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/gifts).



> happy birthday popcorn!! <3 (i'm a lil late but still)

Kagami was utterly and completely bewildered. 

Judging by the look on Luka’s face, he was just as confused as her. And, well, she couldn’t really look somewhere else, and she couldn’t help notice he had really pretty eyes, but that was _beside the point_ because she _swore_ she saw Marinette and _Chat Noir_ herd them into a closet and she wasn’t sure _why_ but it was really awkward. 

Things like this _kept happening_ and now they were trapped in a _tiny closet_ , pressed up against each other, and Kagami was willing to bet the closet was locked. 

“Soo,” Luka drawled, shifting slightly. “How long do you think they’re going to leave us here?”

Kagami slumped, hitting his chest with her forehead, and sighed. “I don’t have high hopes.”

Luka laughed. “No, neither do I. But at least the company is good?”

“Yeah,” she replied, affection lacing her voice. “At least it’s you.”

Outside the closet, Chat Noir and Marinette fist bumped. “That was great!” Chat said excitedly, handing the key to Marinette with a bright grin. “I can’t believe we actually pulled that off!”

“Of course we did, kitty, we’re awesome. C’mon, let’s go get some snacks. We can come back in like half an hour so Kagami doesn’t hunt us down and kill us for sport,” Marinette preened, tucking the key in her pocket for later. Chat Noir scooped her up in a bridal carry, kicking open the window and vaulting away as Marinette shrieked in protest. “Chat! I can walk on my own!”

“Sorry purrincess!” he grinned, completely unapologetic. They landed on her balcony with a thump and Marinette punched his arm. 

“Really Chat?”

He shrugged with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Marinette recognized all too well.. “It was faster and I’m hungry,” he explained, and she wrinkled her nose at him.

“Is that our son I hear?” Tom Dupain stuck his head out of the trapdoor, carrying a tray of macarons. “Sabine! Our children are up to something, I’m sure of it!”

Chat snatched a macaron with a bright smile, his whole face lighting up. “Papa! Thank you,” he added on politely, and Tom ruffled his hair. 

“Can we adopt him yet?” Tom asked, and Marinette laughed. “Adrien too, that boy doesn’t eat enough at all.”

Chat Noir snorted. No, he would rather they hold off on adoption. 

He snuck a glance at Marinette, his face softening at her carefree laughter. 

He’d much rather marry into the family. 

“Do you think they’ve forgotten about us?” Kagami asked Luka quietly, dreading his answer. With her upbringing, making friends was hard, and she had never been as close to Marinette as Luka had. He’d probably have a better answer than her. 

Luka shook his head. “No, they probably got distracted playing UMS III and lost track of time. They’ll be back soon, I’m sure of it.”

He started humming, and before long, Kagami found herself drifting off to sleep, pressed up against a warm body and peaceful in the comfortable silence. A bright light jolted her awake, and she leapt up, nearly smacking Luka in the face with her head. Chat Noir and Marinette, the culprits, stood guiltily outside, throwing open the door and bolting away. 

Kagami sighed and grabbed her foil from her bag, turning to run after them, only for Luka to grab her arm and pull her back around to face him. He kissed her cheek softly, letting her go. “For luck,” he said, smiling that stupid, perfect smile of his, and Kagami blinked, nearly forgetting what she was about to do. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, leaving him dazed and off guard. 

“For luck,” she repeated smugly, running after the chaotic superhero and civilian duo with pink cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> my [writing/art tumblr](https://chaotic-caws.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
